Small feelings
by raeraeissocraycray
Summary: The beggining of their feelings for each other, will they fall in love? will they?


hi! im angela and im 11 years old! im a begginer so i dont really know how things work out here, and please forgive my language, it is sorta bad. im from philippines for your information! okay i need to stop giving out informations for ppl i dont really know irl

okay ill start now :)

TOUGH TIME*

beast boy finally had the guts and nerves to confess to raven..

"oh my god, i cant believe this is happening! awh, what if she rejects me?! (sigh) well, its now or never..." said BB

beast boy walked down the hall and stopped infront of raven's room... his heart was pounding and beating so fast like crazy! knocked 3 times and heard no answer.

"Rae? you here?" he peeked through her bedroom door and found his cute crush sleeping... "what the heck? its like 2:00?!" he said in his mind.. "oh well, sweet dreams then..

he's glad that she prevented him from mentally dying trying to confess.. but it worried him that he had to confess anytime soon.. "i want my confession to be perfect, perfect place, perfect speech, augh this is too much stress! guess ill go hang out with Cy for a bit" said the outgoing beast. got to the living room and sat with cyborg at the couch

"you seem down man, what happened?" said his concerned best friend... " is it raven again?"said cyborg "WHO ELSE MAN?! said the troubled friend. "well, i can see them videogames smiling at us!" "well i suppose i could hang out for a bit." said BB. Cyborg smiled..

(Raven's POV)

"hmm.. what time is it?" said the half asleep raven "what the heck 2:10?! god i must have overslept!" raven took a quick bath and put on her daily costume.. brushed her hair and went to the living room.. hair all wet.. "woah you look like you just played on the rain, what are you a 5 years old?" said beast boy then chuckled... raven gave him a small telekinetic hand and slapped beast boy causing him to fly

"ow..." said BB Then raven giggled, "You do not mess with raven~~!" then headed for the kitchen and grabbed a cereal box, prepared her meal and ate, "hey rae rae!" said beast boy, raven ignored him. Beast Boy sat beside her "Whats up Rae Rae?" said BB,

Raven blushed with a little frown on her face, "Leave me aloneeeeee" she begged sarcasticly... Starfire and robin walked in too, "Oh hello Raven! why did you took a long time getting out of the bed?"said the tamaranian princess. "ehhh i overslept"said Raven "*gasp* Raven, you are over slept? i did not think 'slept' is an object." "Uh no Star, overslept means you woke up late". "Oh, i see, i apologize" "Eh its cool" said raven. "well, this is awkward" said robin "soooo uh-" the crime alarm interrupted him. "Crime Alert! The hive!" said robin. "Titans Go!"

the teen titan headed off for jump city, "what do we do? we need a plan." said raven. "Im thinking.. Cyborg you take care Billy numerous and seemore!" said robin, "On it!" said cybor

"Beast Boy! you take down of Mammoth!" "You knows it!" said Beast Boy as he morphed to a gorilla. "Starfire! You take care of Jinx!" "But is not Jinx our enemy? i am sure she does not deserve take cares" Said Starfire with a confusion on her face, Robin facepalmed. "Uhh nevermind" said Robin. "Just Beat Jinx up" "oh okay" said Star, "Raven! Gizmo is yours" said Robin, "Ooh Yay..." said Raven. "Im gathering informations on what theyre planning.. "Titans Go!", Everybody takes on their roles. Raven trying to catch Gizmo as he flies with his jetpack.. then Gizmo flew over her causing her telekinetic hand to punch her, she fainted for a bit and fell to beast boy's hands, Beast Boy was shocked as he saw something fall to his hands, "Oh, it's Raven... RAVEN?!!!!?!" he said as he blushed and run while mammoth is chasing him... still carrying Raven in his arms.. Raven woke up and saw Beast Boy Carrying her, "What the fuck?!" said Raven... "Oh come on i saved your life, you owe me one ,and! watch your language" Said Beast Boy.. "oh sorry" she said as she opened up a portal causing mammoth to fell and land on the trash dump.. "wait... GIZMO!!! i lost him! oh that short little rotten dumpling..." said Raven with a mix of worried, shocked, and angry emotion

well, what do you think'll happen next?


End file.
